


Una torta per la Vigilia di Natale

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Cake, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Lo ha chiamato, un’oretta fa, per dirgli casualmente che voleva fargli una visita perché di solito è questo che fanno le coppie durante la Vigilia. Deve aver aspettato di avere la torta giusta tra le mani, prima di decidere di vederlo. Daichi neanche ricordava che la Vigilia di solito si passa col proprio ragazzo, non con un branco di adolescenti urlanti che cerca di rubargli l’ultimo pezzo di carne.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Una torta per la Vigilia di Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Christmas Eve cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197200) by [Mitskirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise)



> Questo è un regalo di Natale per Aren Ouriel, che non ha ao3 ma a cui volevo dire davvero tanto grazie.

  
  
Daichi non è mai stato un tipo romantico, e forse adesso inizia a pentirsi di non aver pensato a tante piccole cose che adesso gli sarebbero state utili. Mentre abbassa il mento, per poter infilare il naso e le guance fredde dentro la sua sciarpa viola, lancia uno sguardo a Suga, con la sua giacchetta un po’ troppo leggera, che rabbrividisce, sedendosi sulla panca del parco, innevata. Arriccia un po’ il naso, quando si rende conto dello sguardo di Daichi su di lui, gli sorride socchiudendo un po’ gli occhi e indica, con un movimento della testa, la scatoletta bianca che tiene appesa al polso e che posa sulla panca, tirando fuori dal nulla due cucchiai. Daichi sente di essere un po’ lasciato indietro. Si siede vicino a lui, guarda come le mani arrossate dal freddo di Suga aprano la scatolina con la torta natalizia. E sembra ottima. Sembra una di quelle torte che Daichi stesso avrebbe scelto.  
  
Suga gli infila un cucchiaino di plastica tra le mani, poi tira i piedi sulla panchina, incrociando le gambe. Si è vestito in modo troppo leggero, per essere uscito un giorno di Dicembre, in cui ha anche nevicato. Trai suoi capelli c’è ancora qualche fiocco di neve. Qualcuno di loro si è sciolto e ora si è diviso in piccolissime gocce, rimaste incastrate tra un capello o un altro, altri sono rimasti lì, congelati, pronti a far venire un malanno a Suga, che di queste cose non si preoccupa.  
  
“Non ti piace questo tipo di torta?” gli chiede Suga, piegandosi un po’ in avanti, per guardare negli occhi Daichi, che distoglie subito lo sguardo. “Guarda che ho dovuto aspettare ore per prendertela. Sembra che il giorno della Vigilia tutti quanti si ricordino che vogliono mangiare dei dolci buoni, incredibile, vero? Tutti all’ultimo momento vogliono fare queste cose... anche io. E quindi siamo stati, per una questione di irresponsabilità collettiva, fuori al freddo e al gelo per ore intere, a fare... gli idioti, ecco cosa. Solo degli idioti potrebbero fare cose del genere. Ma non mi dire che ho scelto la torta sbagliata.”  
  
(Suga parla parecchio quando è nervoso.)  
  
Daichi inclina un po’ la testa. “No, non è quello” risponde, affondando il cucchiaio nella torta, soprappensiero. “È che me lo potevi anche dire che volevi andare a prendere una torta di Natale, ti avrei accompagnato.”  
  
Suga sbatte le palpebre, tirando indietro il mento, come se Daichi avesse detto una cosa stranissima. “Perché avrei dovuto farlo?” gli chiede con una voce squillante. “Tu avevi da fare qui.”  
  
“Uhm” è l’unica risposta che Daichi si sente di dare. Tira fuori il mento da sotto la sciarpa di lana, per poter mangiare. Fa freddo, sente il ghiaccio pizzicargli la pelle. Si porta il suo boccone di torta in bocca e non gli sembra molto giusto quello che ha detto Suga. La torta è buona, okay, sì, certo, e Suga ha scelto una che è e sempre sarebbe stata trai gusti preferiti di Daichi. E lui non è un tipo romantico, ma è anche vero che che è sicuro che Suga ha appena avuto un’esperienza di coppia da solo. La fila in piazza, le fotografie sotto l’albero illuminato, scegliere una torta... è una cosa che si fa in due. Che si fa quando si ha una relazione. Loro non ne hanno una?  
  
Suga tiene il cucchiaio in mano, ma non sta mangiando. Cerca di riscaldarsi le mani, strusciandole una contro l’altra, piuttosto e, neanche volesse rendere noto il suo disinteresse per la torta che lui stesso ha portato, si gira, per posare la schiena sullo schienale della panchina, e tira su le ginocchia, rimanendo rannicchiato per non perdere troppo calore. Il suo profilo è in contrasto con un lampione, dietro di loro. Dalle sue labbra semi aperte esce del vapore acqueo. Sembra essersi calmato, adesso che Daichi ha cominciato a mangiare.  
  
Lo ha chiamato, un’oretta fa, per dirgli casualmente che voleva fargli una visita perché di solito è questo che fanno le coppie durante la Vigilia. Deve aver aspettato di avere la torta giusta tra le mani, prima di decidere di vederlo. Daichi neanche ricordava che la Vigilia di solito si passa col proprio ragazzo, non con un branco di adolescenti urlanti che cerca di rubargli l’ultimo pezzo di carne. Abbassa lo sguardo sulla torta. Suga gli lascia sempre i pezzi di carne più buoni, perché dice che lui non ha poi così tanta fame. Si porta un altro boccone di torta in bocca. È un ragazzo orribile. Se ci fosse un corso su come essere un migliore compagno, di sicuro lo fallirebbe e Suga si metterebbe a ridere del voto basso che ha preso, e gli mostrerebbe il suo novantacinque su cento, perché l’umiliazione di fallire un corso del genere non sarebbe abbastanza, no.  
  
“Hai freddo?” gli chiede, con la bocca aperta. Daichi chiude gli occhi appena se ne rende conto, dandosi dell’idiota per la mossa stupida. Ingoia.  
  
Suga si gira verso di lui. “Ah, uhm, sì” risponde, con una piccola risata. “Ma non c’è problema, tanto ora torno a casa.”  
  
Daichi abbassa lo sguardo per rendersi conto che ha sporcato la sua sciarpa di panna. Non pensa di poterla dare così a Suga. Sarebbe strano e un po’ disgustoso, crede. _Crede_. Non ne è davvero convinto. Comunque sarebbe meglio di prendersi un’influenza solo perché ha dimenticato sciarpa e cappello e guanti. Dovrebbe dargli la sua giacca? Daichi ha il tempo di continuare a mangiare, mentre pensa. La giacca che indossa Suga non è proprio leggera e non potrebbe certo mettersi la giacca di Daichi sulla sua. Anche questo sarebbe strano.  
  
“Ti sei sporcato tutto” ride Suga, con la testa inclinata. La tempia la tiene posata su una delle sue ginocchia e allunga il braccio, per posare la mano sulla guancia di Daichi e pulirgli via qualcosa dal lato della bocca. Ha le mani fredde, ma il suo tocco rimane sempre delicato, le sue dita fanno quasi il solletico, per quanto leggero è il suo tocco. Daichi non riesce a fermare l’istinto di muovere un pochino la testa, per fare in modo che quel tocco non finisca così in fretta. Quando Suga ha tolto qualsiasi residuo di cibo sul suo viso, struscia la mano sulla giacca di Daichi, come il ragazzino che è, e rovina l’atmosfera. È una delle sue specialità. Rovinare l’atmosfera.  
  
“Ma davvero?” lo rimprovera Daichi, ruotando gli occhi. Controlla lo stato della giacca e sente Suga ridere, prima piano, poi sempre più ad alta voce. È una risata piena, che, nonostante tutto, gli fa venire voglia di ridere a sua volta. “Sei proprio un ragazzino” mormora, giusto per mantenere il punto, prima di tornare a mangiare la torta. “E non stai mangiando.”  
  
“Sì, sì” risponde Suga, giocherellando con il cucchiaio. “Certo che mangio, l’ho presa apposta la torta, che pensi?”  
  
È strano, perché nemmeno Suga è un ragazzo tanto romantico.  
  
Il loro primo bacio se lo sono dati alla base delle scalinate della scuola, mentre parlavano di cose che non c’entravano nulla con la vita amorosa che avevano o che volevano avere. Discutevano di dove conveniva andare a studiare, o di dove conveniva loro studiare quella settimana. I gemelli sono fastidiosi, quando Suga viene a trovarli e il fratellino di Suga è molto diffidente quando vede Daichi in giro per casa. La cosa migliore, aveva detto Daichi, sarebbe stato andare a studiare in biblioteca, ma era impossibile farlo per gli orari degli allenamenti. Suga segue una routine tutta sua, e Daichi sa che le ore che passa con lui, a studiare, sono una piccola percentuale del tempo che passa sui libri. Per questo era importante organizzarsi. Daichi non voleva, e non vuole, certo essere lasciato indietro da Suga. E, a sentirlo ragionare, Suga aveva riso piano, aveva posato il mento sulle braccia e, con un sorriso, gli aveva detto che gli piaceva. Daichi ha sbattuto le palpebre e ha risposto che, okay, sì, certo, anche a lui Suga piace. E Suga lo aveva baciato. Non c’era niente di romantico in questa storia, niente di troppo eccitante o complicato o stupidamente drammatico.  
  
Daichi non può dire che questa cosa non lo abbia preoccupato. All’inizio.  
  
È cresciuto con l’idea che l’amore fosse qualcosa di passionale e che sbatte le persone contro il muro e che ferisce e che è pesante da portare avanti. Se non trovi modi sempre diversi di mantenere l’attenzione dell’altro, è difficile portarlo avanti o nutrirlo. E l’amore che ha con Suga -non è così. C’è una strana calma in lui, quando sono insieme. Lo bacerebbe per ore. Vorrebbe baciarlo per ore, ma non hanno un posto in cui lo possono fare. Gli occhi dei loro fratellini sono sempre puntati su di loro e, quando non sono loro, ci sono i loro compagni di squadra, o di classe, o Asahi e Shimizu, che sembrano aver fatto dell’essere il terzo e quarto incomodo la loro vocazione. E ci sono giornate in cui Daichi vorrebbe poter sentire Suga e come sospira contro la sua guancia ogni volta che finisce un loro bacio, o sentire come le sue dita gli sfiorino le guance, o le spalle o i fianchi. C’è una calma che accompagna Suga e tutto quello che lui collega a Suga che sarebbe stata allarmante, seguendo i consigli delle vecchie telenovelas. Ma quella calma è tutto quello che Daichi desidera.  
  
Per questo ora non sa come mettersi l’anima in pace per non aver pensato di passare la Vigilia insieme a Suga. _Non gli era passata l’idea nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello._ Perché Sawamura Daichi è un noto idiota, che perde occasioni.  
  
Lancia uno sguardo a Suga, che si porta il suo primo boccone di torta in bocca (finalmente) e nota, anche in controluce quanto le sue mani siano rosse e screpolate e i suoi capelli bagnati dalla neve. Deve stare più attento a queste cose. Forse deve davvero cercare un corso online per essere un migliore partner romantico. Alla fine -Suga è una di quelle persone che non vorrebbe mai perdere. Quindi... deve stare più attento.  
  
“A cosa pensi?” chiede Suga, inclinando la testa.  
  
Daichi prende un respiro profondo e poi sospira. “Mi ero dimenticato della cosa delle coppie e la Vigilia” confessa. “Quindi pensavo che magari la prossima volta non mi va che vai da solo a scegliere la torta, ma mi puoi chiamare prima e andiamo insieme in città.”  
  
“Ma poi non sarebbe più una sorpresa!” protesta Suga. “Dai, non te lo aspettavi, vero? E io sono arrivato qui con la torta e i cucchiaini, roba da principe azzurro.”  
  
“Saremmo potuti stare più tempo insieme se me lo avessi ricordato” lagna Daichi, con la bocca piena. Non riesce nemmeno a mantenere il suo sguardo alto. Si sente un idiota a dire queste cose ad alta voce e sente le guance iniziare ad andargli in fiamme, insieme alla base del collo, come se non potesse più respirare. Preferisce concentrarsi sulla torta, quindi. Magari sarebbe meglio. Di sicuro ora Suga lo prenderà in giro, quindi meglio... aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Suga prende la torta tra le mani e la posa dall’altra parte del suo fianco, lontano da Daichi, per poi scivolargli accanto. Giocherella con le dita e tira di lato un ginocchio, guardando prima a destra e poi a sinistra, come se nel parco vicino casa di Daichi a quest’ora ci potesse essere qualcuno. Daichi vede come la pelle del suo collo rimane scoperta, mentre Suga si allunga, per controllare intorno a loro e poi sente i capelli umidi di Suga contro il suo naso, quando lui posa la testa sulla sua spalla. Lo sente mormorare: “Sei ingiusto, Daichi.” E poi alza la testa quel tanto che basta per dargli un bacio sulla mascella.  
  
Ha le labbra screpolate, che fanno il solletico, contro la pelle. Per non perdere l’equilibrio, ha posato la mano sul braccio di Daichi, e per quanto il suo naso (che sfiora la guancia di Daichi) possa essere freddo, il suo respiro è caldo. Le sue labbra sono leggermente aperte e i suoi occhi sono vivaci. E ora fa di sicuro più caldo di pochi minuti fa. Daichi si inumidisce le labbra e lancia uno sguardo veloce intorno a loro, prima di abbassare il mento e trovare a metà strada le labbra di Suga. Posa una mano sulla sua mascella, per guidare il viso di lui, piano piano. Suga ha il viso freddo, le mani fredde. Doveva dargli la sua giacca, se lo sentiva, lo avrebbe dovuto fare. Daichi chiude gli occhi e quando sente Suga sospirare, si tira in avanti, mentre sente il cuore battergli ancora più forte. Batte così forte che sente che potrebbe morire qui, adesso, senza rimpianti.  
  
Suga si tira indietro, posando una mano sulla panca per non perdere l’equilibrio e...  
  
Daichi sente Suga ridere contro le sue labbra e aggrotta le sopracciglia, aprendo gli occhi. Suga gli dà il tempo di fare giusto questo, prima di schiaffargli la mano piena di panna e pan di spagna in faccia. E torna a ridere, posando la fronte sulla spalla di Daichi, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, con la mano sulle labbra.  
  
“Davvero Suga?” gli ripete Daichi, ruotando gli occhi. Si toglie la panna da sopra gli occhi, con un movimento stizzito della mano.  
  
“Mi ci hai spinto tu lì” ribatte Suga, continuando a ridere contro la sua spalla.  
  
Daichi allunga la mano, per sporcarsela di panna e poi la schiaccia contro i capelli di Suga. “Ecco.”  
  
“Daichi!” protesta Suga. Si passa una mano sull’orecchio e si allontana da Daichi, per mostrargli la sua espressione più tradita. “Non posso tornare a casa così!”  
  
Daichi ruota gli occhi. “Allora vieni da me e fatti lavare i capelli” risponde con tutta la semplicità del mondo. “Magari trovo pure dei guanti, per darteli. Ti giuro che solo a guardarti mi viene voglia di...” Non ha idea di che cosa gli viene voglia di fare, quindi non finisce la frase.  
  
Suga assottiglia lo sguardo. Si passa una mano trai capelli umidi e ora pieni di panna. “Tu sei un tipo pericoloso, ecco cosa” gli dice. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Salgo solo perché so che ci sono anche i tuoi fratelli.”  
  
Daichi ruota gli occhi. “Come vuoi” è la sua unica risposta, mentre muove la mano davanti al viso con noncuranza.


End file.
